The Queens Granddaughter
by Blacksoul9321
Summary: Ever since Albert died and her son prince Edgar passed queen Victoria had been thinking about who will succeed the throne she has a young granddaughter named Amelia she wanted her to marry someone her age and the Queen knows. who else but the young earl Phantomhive. will Ciel agree to marry the Princess?Will Sebastian fall for her too? Ciel x oc (Sebastian x oc lil bit)
1. Prologue about Amelia

**About Princess Amelia **

**This is to learn about Ciels OC and her family since they will be shown in the FF a couple times.**

**Name:** Amelia Margaret Phillips

**Title: **Princess of York

**Age:** 17

**Family & Siblings: **

Prince Stephen- the eldest of the 4 siblings. He is married to the princess of the Netherlands. He likes Amelia and is sometimes over protective of her. He loves cats. He gives advice the three royals. Age 24

Prince Arthur- the younger brother of Stephen and a year older than Amelia. He is the devious among each of the siblings. He hides the fact he loves his sisters. He is engaged to the princess of Denmark. Age 18

Princess Judith- the youngest of the 4 she hates the fact that Amelia is prettier than she is. They agree to certain things but she just annoys her sometimes. Although she dose loves her sister and enjoys her company. She sometimes tries to get Ciel or Sebastian to fall for her but it never works so she gets scolded by her mother and brother every time Age 14

Princess Matilda- the mother of the four siblings she tries to help the four find their way around life. She was a duchess to one of the queen's friends in the mining industry. She is always busy but sometimes she tries to be with her children.

Prince Edgar- the father of the four and married to Matilda his mother is Queen Victoria. He died over five years ago from a sickness. He was one of the sons of Victoria and was a good father to the children.

**About:**

Amelia is the Queens granddaughter, she is 2nd in line for the throne, and she is 1 year older than Ciel Amelia likes to read, eat a lot like earl grey. She lives in Windsor palace, she also enjoys painting and being treated like she isn't royalty and having no rules. Since she is different from the siblings. She hates being treated like royalty and guards being over protective, she hates Sebastian being all sarcastic and confusing, Ciel not having time for himself, learning other subjects other than history; she dislikes Arthurs tricks and Judith's jealousy. Her best friend is James green duke of the green household. She is very loyal to things she is made to do by her grandmother. Amelia is honest and is very smart.

**Story will come out soon I am working on it since I am very bored and have nothing else to do **


	2. The Queens Decision

**Ch1 the Queens Decision **

**You guys might know me as the one who wrote His Butler in Modern Day High School. Well I am starting a new FF. I really hope you guys enjoy It**

In Buckingham palace there stood the queen regal as can be. She is one of England's icons and the most important in her castle house hold. Sitting in her study she began to think about who will be successor to the throne after she passes away, she wants someone who is dedicated in taking over and not the kind of ruler that would do something bad about the kingdom. The queen realized that she has someone who is 2nd in line of the throne and that person would be perfect. Victoria had wondered who would be good for her, she had wanted soemtone who was good friends with the queen and was of a high status. She thought of dukes and lords but there sons were really young or already married. _Knock knock_

"whos there?" she said out of her thoughts

"tis me your highness. May I came in?"

"yes you may come in" the door opened and in came in the Queens 2 loyal butlers earl Charles grey and Charles Phipps. Earl grey came in carrying a tray and in it contains a letter from the earl phantomhive. She read the letter of what he had said, the earl had finished his case of finding out the murder of the alphabet killer that was on the loose. The queen wrote a check for the earl and began to think. Since the earls financee pasted away 2 years ago he has been taking the cases as if there is tomorrow but latly he has been slowing down on them. also th earl is nearly the same age as her relative. Just then the queen got an idea."

"that's it!" she exclaimed grey and Charles looked at her suspiciously

"what is it your highness?" grey asked"

"I have a suitor for her" she looked at the butlers and began writing a letter for the earl and Princess Matilda about her idea for an arranged marriage.

Windsor castle

"An idea of an arranged marriage.. I don't think she will like that since she is always turning down her royal duties." A male voice said.

"Yes I know my dear but it is her request the she gets engaged. I think it will be good for her, she needs someone to look out for her" Princess Matilda said

"Mother you always need someone to look out for us, what will you tell her about this idea?" a different male voice said

"I will tell her when she is back from visiting her friend James" she said

"You know I thought she would end up marrying James instead of that earl it isn't fair I wanted to make fun of her for that"

"ARTHUR!" Matilda scolded at him

"Sorry mother"

"Mum I must go I am need back in the Netherlands"

"Oh alright bye Stephen be careful on your way there" his mother and brother hugged him goodbye as he had walked down the stairs towards the carriage.

An hour later

"what!? You want me to have an arranged marriage with someone I don't even know, let alone never even met! He could be an old guy or a pervert for all I know!" she yelled all throughout the castle "I will not go through with it not matter how much she begs"

"well it was not my idea it is best if you have a suitor you are of the age to marry already, just meet him he won't be that bad he is head of the house of a very young age"

She sighed "but I don't want to marry now I want to wait until im around at least 20 years old like you and father" matilda looked at her daughter

"just meet this earl than you can decide if you want to marry him or not"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebby pov

"Really that seems nice" I said" at least I get to see someone I know"

She smiled "yeah I know. So how are you doing in this school so far even though you just started school and all."

"It is all right I'm just not used to being like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing it's just that er I don't know the bell schedule." I thought nervously I nearly gave away a secret to her. But I blame that order the young master gave me I mean seriously I did not want to be in this form. Once we get back to the manor I swear I will take away sweets for two weeks.

**Flash back *Sebastian pov***

"_Sebastian in order for me to solve this case the queen gave me you have to change your form into a teen ager " _

"_I'm sorry young master but why?"_

"_Because I need to solve this case it distresses the queen and you have to have the height and a younger look in order for us to find this murderer. so do you think you can change into that form?."_

"_Yes sir I can. But why a teenager? Cant I become a teacher or staff young master it fits me better."_

"_No! If you become a teacher or a staff they will think it's weird if I am with you a lot. Also the other teachers will think it is… misleading. And besides that school has enough teachers and staff."_

"_Fine ill change into a 15 year old teenager " _

"_Good. Sebastian please make me some cake now I want it to be chocolate." He turned his chair around and looked at the window. "You may leave now"_

"_As you wish my lord" I don't like changing forms it is too bothersome._

**End flashback **

"Oh is that all?" she said still suspicious about what I had said.

"Yes my lady that is all" I gave her one of my most assuring smiles and she accepts it.

She sighs "fine there is a map at the office I don't know why they didn't give one to you"

"Thank you very much. Do you want me to accompany you to your second period class since we both have the next class together?"

"Sure why not you're new after all so I should show you your classes well some at least."

When the bell rang Becky and I were walking to our 2nd period class and I saw some blondish hair boy that looked all too familiar. 'That was weird' I thought he looked a little bit like Alois but it can't be him he died 2 centuries ago. After we got inside I met up with my new English 10 teacher and she checked me off and gave me a seat across from Becky which I quite funny. So I chuckle a little bit and she looks at me funny

"What?"I look to her to she has rolled her eyes and smiled she turned to the teacher and that's when class had begun

_About 3 weeks later *third pov*_

Back at the Phantomhive Manor Ciel was having a very hard time figuring out this case and was getting really annoyed.

"I can't believe we have not found at least some leads into this case this is getting ridiculous I mean really this better not be like the jack the ripper case" Ciel paced back and forth thinking about the murder case "Sebastian have you found any evidence, alibis, or leads in this case?"

"I'm afraid not sir this is one heel of a case sir, but even so the murders are still continuing with us being there"

"Yes I know that in those 3 weeks did you talk to anybody there in your classes"

"Only a couple my lord but mostly only one "

"Who?"

"Her name is Becky but I do believe she does not know about the case. She seems caught up in her schoolwork"

"Well at least try and figure this out would you please Sebastian and I want to meet this Becky person"

"Of course my young lord "

**The next day**

Becky pov

At school I waited for my friends and as I was walking I accidentally bumped into a tall kid who looked like he was a junior and was in all black, with glasses, golden eyes, with jet black hair that looked a bit messy

"Oops I'm so sorry sir"

"Its fine miss. And my name is Claude Faustus what is yours if I may ask?"

He looked really cute I thought but Sebastian is hot too and all but I don't see him in that way.

"my name is Becky"


End file.
